Urizen
The Group The Group, 13 fanatics in England, first tried to release him by sacrificing each other one at a time under a full moon. They would then eat the sacrificed person and gain the power of their soul. This would then grant each member more power with each soul they consumed until one remained. Their belief was that this would release Urizen from his prison. However, they were stopped by Spawn who tainted the dead bodies of one of their victims before they noticed. They soon died of the poison and left the prophecy of releasing Urizen incomplete. Ab and Zab Soon in Pennsylvania, two more people were murdered by Spawn interfering. However, once dead, their bodies were resurrected and Ab and Zab walked the earth once more. They set out to find 13 victims to kill and set afire. They completed this task under the full moon, and released Urizen from his prison. When Urizen was first challenged by Spawn, he quickly impaled him over a sign and left him to rot as he continued to feed on the souls of innocents. Every town that Urizen entered caused the locals to fall under his power. The locals killed each other as they had their minds possessed by Urizen's power. Spawn was resurrected with new Greenworld powers. He used them to raise trees around Urizen and trap him. He eventually pulled Urizen underground and trap him once more in the earth below. Urizen's Return The town of Malice was eventually rebuilt and many people in town were unable to recall being possessed by Urizen. Three brothers were playing on the Devil's Right Hand and a small shard of the rock went into one of the boys' foot. A portion of Urizen's power had been released and the three brothers found they had new powers. They quickly lost control of the power and Spawn returned to exorcise Urizen from them. The boys were never the same again after the experience. | Powers = * : Urizen can negate Heaven and Hell's power over souls. * * : Urizen can influence the human soul to harm others. ** Remote Possession: Urizen even while trapped, could overshadow the bodies and souls of three young boys at will. * * * * * : His presence on the material plane can poison worlds, threatening the entire universe as a whole. * * * : Through a sliver of his being, Urizen can bestow supernatural power onto those touched by his presence. * * : Urizen's very presence upon the world causes all of its indigenous sentient to confess and act upon their most primeval impulses. * Necroplasm Physiology * Penance Stare: Gazing into Urizen's eyes causes an overpowering amount of despair within the afflicted as the countless wandering souls absorbed wander about in nonexistent limbo trapped inside of him. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Sickle and Chain | Notes = | Trivia = | OtherMedia = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Deities Category:Cosmic Beings